The present invention relates to methods and apparatus for the measurement of the curvature and profile of a surface. More particularly, the invention relates to noncontacting, self-referencing, electro-optical methods and apparatus for this type of measurement which are capable of accurately measuring reflecting surfaces, having various curvatures, which may be moving or vibrating before or during the measurement.